<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lawyer Finds Love by fickle4fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017791">The Lawyer Finds Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle4fics/pseuds/fickle4fics'>fickle4fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle4fics/pseuds/fickle4fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Beach is a rising star lawyer hoping to become a senior partner at his law firm.  Roger Taylor is desperate for any job that will pay high enough so that he can raise his younger sister after their dad has abandoned them and their mother dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Beach/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Completely made-up; nothing is owned by me; not at all for profit.  This is first time writing in this genre so I would definitely appreciate either a beta reader or another author who has more experience with writing Queen fanfiction to takeover this story and give it the treatment it deserves to be fully realized.  I don’t even have a title for this story, and I’m sure it has lots of<br/>errors.  I’m actually much better at thinking up ideas for stories than writing them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    Jim Beach attended the private parties in order to be welcomed into the inner circle of the firm’s senior management.  He knew that in order to rise up and be given respect and an adequate salary within the firm, it would require more from him than simply beating out the competition amongst his colleagues and winning all of his cases in the courtroom against rivalry firms.<br/>
Climbing to the top of the workplace food chain meant rubbing elbows with the senior partners outside of the office.  This included the attendance of any variety of dinner parties, fundraisers, sporting events, cultural arts events, after hour parties, and most coveted affairs: invitation only gatherings that took place in top secrecy.  Sometimes these soirees occurred in a  senior partner’s basement or in an undisclosed location rented and decorated purely for such an event.<br/>
The rules for attending were simple once receiving an invitation: black-tie attire, don’t ask questions, don’t tell a soul, and enjoy yourself to the fullest.<br/>
Jim Beach felt nervous as he got inside the car which had been sent to collect him from his home.  During the car ride, he gave himself a pep talk that no matter what happened, he was attending the party in order to secure himself a future at the firm.<br/>
He was not at all surprised when the car stopped outside what appeared to a miniature castle.  The exterior was dark and foreboding while the inside was brightly lit and pleasantly warm.  Every room was lively with conversation, music, entertainment and laughter.  Male and female servers circulated the rooms with trays of food and drink.  Jim allowed himself to relax a little. This was his third party, but he still felt uncomfortable because he was still considered an outsider who had yet to learn all of the rules to play the game.  He knew that even at these private affairs, there were more rooms which were open to only a select few, and closed off to the rest.<br/>
Tonight was the night when Paul Prenter, the official kiss-ass, personal assistant to the CEO of the firm, Jim Reid, chalantly placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards a quiet section of the castle.<br/>
“Mr. Reid and the others have a surprise for you,” was all that Paul said, flashing him a slimy smile which twisted Jim’s stomach in knots.  He knew that he had to play his cards calmly, so he took a sip of his cocktail and acted aloof.<br/>
“Miami, welcome!” greeted Jim Reid.  Jim Beach went to Miami, Florida a year ago on vacation and as soon as he returned, he learned that the rest of the firm had dubbed him, Miami.  The appointment of the nickname had come from a recently hired, entry level file clerk named Freddie Mercury.  Jim had been annoyed by the nickname when it was being used by his colleagues, the secretaries and the interns, but quickly warmed up to it once the senior partners began addressing him by the nickname.<br/>
Jim looked around the modest room and studied the nine faces of the men who held all of the power at his firm.<br/>
“Tonight you become a man,” smirked Ray Foster.  Laughter went around like a chain from one man to the next.  Jim felt even more uneasy.<br/>
“We have a big surprise for you Miami,” Reid said.  “This past year you have gone the extra mile at impressing us with your outstanding devotion towards the firm, and we’ve decided to reward you properly.”<br/>
“Congratulations Miami, we have voted in favor of allowing you to be the newest face for our firm.  We are in agreement that you’ve earned the privilege to represent the firm for every major case that comes our way this year,” explained Norman Sheffield.<br/>
“And if we are pleased by the time your annual performance review comes around, then you just might receive a promotion,” finished,Reid.<br/>
“I can assure you gentlemen that I won’t let you down,” Jim replied.<br/>
“One more thing Miami,” said Foster.  “We also decided that it wasn’t entirely fair to give you so much more responsibility without a pay raise, so we put our heads together and came up with an even better way to keep you motivated and happy.”  Jim did not like the sound of this at all.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Incentive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger gets a new job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger Meddows-Taylor was forced to drop out of college after his mother died in order to work full-time and provide for his younger sister, Clare. Their father refused to help them; he felt that they were undeserving brats who had been spoiled and molly coddled by their mother.  Roger had always been told that he had an angelic face and a slender physique which would open many doors for him.  Unfortunately,  Roger knew that good looks alone would not land him the kind of jobs he yearned for in order to be self-sufficient.  For a few years he bounced around with minimum paying jobs in order to build up a resume, and then one day he decided to interview for a position with a company that was seeking male escorts to wealthy gentlemen.  The company boasted assurance of personal safety, a bonus stipend for clothes and a very high hourly salary.  Feeling as though he had little to lose, Roger called the number.<br/>  His interviewers were three men and one lady.  They had Roger undress to his underwear for them and read from a script.  Afterwards, they asked for him to sing and demonstrate any other special talents he knew.  Roger started feeling as though he might be inadequate and considered just leaving in the middle of the interview, but the group clapped and congratulated him once he had finished singing a song that his mother used to enjoy.<br/>  “Mr. Taylor, we are going to be very upfront with you because you seem like the kind of man who hungers to make money, and honestly, you have the natural beauty which our clients desperately seek,” said one of the men.  “You could accept the position which you came here to interview for, and earn a comfortable living, or you could take on a completely different set of duties and earn enough money every week to allow you to feel as though you were a king.”<br/>  “What exactly would I have to do?” Roger asked.<br/>  “There really isn’t that much difference between the two positions, except that you’ll be earning a higher income, and you will be having a lot more fun,” said the woman.<br/>  “You see Roger, we have elite, VIP clients who need marvelous beauties such as yourself for more than simply being arm candy for one evening.  We will even give you our guarantee that you will be paired with someone who will treat you exactly as you deserve,” explained another man. <br/>  Roger thought about what these people were saying, and then he thought about Clare.  She was still a minor and relied upon him.  <br/>  “Would I have to have sex?” Roger shyly asked, even though he already knew the answer to his question.<br/>  “Roger, if you were to ever feel unsafe, you can always walk away,” said the woman.  “However, many of our VIP clients hand out very generous rewards when their needs are met, if you get my drift.”<br/>  Roger gave a weak smile and said that he was committed.  He was given a very thick contract to read through and sign.  The very next day, Roger was given an assignment.  An expensive car picked him up and drove him to a law firm where he was introduced to a man named Jim Reid.  Mr. Reid informed Roger that was going to be paid to be a manservant to the top lawyer of the firm, a Mr. Jim Beach.<br/>  “You will be expected to attend to every single need and desire that Jim will ask of you.  You will also attend every event which he attends.  Do you understand?”<br/>  The job description sounded strange, yet not too difficult in Roger’s mind, so he nodded his head.<br/>  “Thank you for this opportunity,” Roger said.  “I promise to make sure that Mr. Beach is very happy and well taken care of; I will be the best manservant to him.”<br/>  That same evening, Roger was told that he would be driven to a private party to meet his new boss, Mr. Beach.  He was also given a bag with instruction on how he was meant to behave.  Roger sighed heavily as he looked through the items in the bag, and then he called his best friend, Brian to ask if he and his boyfriend, John, could babysit Clare while he was working.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim and Roger Meet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim was shown to a room that had been designated as his for the rest of the evening.  Not being too naive, Jim expected to find a young woman in lingerie sprawled out on the bed once he opened the door, however what greeted his eyes was even more shocking.<br/>
Tied spread eagle to the bed and on their stomach was a blonde haired woman wearing black, leather pants and a red, lacy corset.  Roger had been ordered to remain silent unless spoken to, but he couldn’t help trying in vain to see the man who had entered the room.  Jim circled the bed to get a better look at this poor person, and was very startled to find that it was in fact a young man, when he had initially thought it was a young woman.  Jim looked into Roger’s blue eyes and thought he detected panic and fear faintly written across the nearly perfect young face.<br/>
“I’m going to untie you,” was all that Jim could say, once he found his voice.  Roger remained still as Jim went to each bedpost and struggled to undo the tightly bound knots.  Once he was finished, Roger turned over and drew his knees up to his chest, staring and waiting for Jim to give him a command.<br/>
“I have never been with a prostitute before.  I apologize for this,” Jim said, sheepishly.  He had never actually talked to a prostitute before, and wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say.<br/>
“I’m not a prostitute; I’m your manservant,” Roger said, bluntly.  “Your bosses expected that you would want to have a wild night of sexual intercourse with me.”  Jim placed the cords of rope that had been used on Roger in a neat pile on a chair, and then he took a seat on the edge of the bed.  He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands.<br/>
“I had a suspicion that they were up to something,” Jim said.<br/>
“You know what?  I should quit right now; no amount of money is worth this,” Roger spat.  He got up from the bed and went to the armoire to grab the high heeled shoes and fur coat which had been given to him to wear.  Jim couldn’t help feeling attracted to Roger in that moment.  The younger man had a sensually cut figure and a raspy voice that sounded very divine to the lawyer’s ears.<br/>
“Wait, at least tell me your name,” Jim said.<br/>
“It’s Roger,” Roger said.<br/>
“Mine is Jim Beach,” Jim said.<br/>
“I already know that,” Roger said, folding his arms across his chest.  “Look, I might be needy, but it turns out that I’m not actually desperate.  I will find another way to provide for myself and my sister.  We don’t need your money,” Roger said, angrily.  He opened the door, went through it and then slammed it shut behind him.  Jim stared at the door.  He felt sickened and ashamed over what had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Second Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger’s night gets worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger didn’t make it out of the castle.  He was greeted by a predatory smile and a very strong grip around his waist.<br/>
“You’re not leaving the party so soon are you, Mr. Taylor?” ask Prenter.  Roger felt repulsed just by the sight of the man’s mustache.  “Whether or not Mr. Beach has needs of you tonight, I know that there are others who would like it very much if you kept them company.  After all, we have paid for your services.”  Roger attempted to wrestle his way out of Prenter’s grip.<br/>
“You can have your filthy money back because I quit,” Roger seethed.  Not at all amused by Roger’s change in attitude, Prenter gripped him tighter.  When they came to the room that he wanted, Prenter shoved Roger inside before locking the door.  Roger got up from his hands and knees to face Prenter.  His father had taught him that he had it in him to fight for his life when needed, and so he lunged at the man, who was only a little bit taller.  They traded blows and angry glares; neither willing to give in to the other.<br/>
Eventually, Prenter turned to nasty tactics by kneeing Roger in the crotch, and as the blonde lost his footing and concentration on his attacker, Prenter hefted Roger headfirst into the wall.  Roger cried out in pain first from the blow between his legs and again as his head made contact with the wall.  He tried to get to his feet, but Prenter grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head into the ground.  Roger’s body went limp under Prenter’s assault.  </p><p> Roger came to, about an hour or so later.  Pain made itself known to him from different parts of his body, yet he forced himself to open his eyes and try to move.  He discovered himself naked and lying on top of the bed.  Fortunately, Prenter had left him alone.  Roger cried out in agony as he attempted to leave the bed.  He only managed to fall off the bed in a heap on the floor.  Tears ran down his cheeks; his whole body hurt.  He felt cold and desolate.  How could he live with himself, let alone go home to Clare?  Thoughts of Clare made him even more determined to get up and leave this wretched evening behind him.  He didn’t even bother trying to put on the high heels, but he did pull the fur coat tightly to his thin frame.  Roger limped through the halls and searched for a way out of this nightmarish place.  He was feeling too dejected to even look up and therefore didn’t notice when he limped right into Jim Beach.<br/>
“Roger?  I thought you left already?  Are you okay?” Jim asked, his voice and facial features both laced with worry.<br/>
“I just want to go home,” Roger whispered, “Please don’t hurt me; he hurt me enough…”. Roger started limping past Jim.  However, Jim wasn’t willing to let Roger out of his sight.  Not really caring if his next decision was going to put Roger on the defensive side, Jim lifted Roger from behind and told him that he was coming with Jim.  Initially, Roger did struggle against Jim’s hold, but then he realized that the man really did want to help him.  Jim sighed internally when Roger stilled himself in the other man’s arms and allowed himself to be carried off like a child.  It was still dark out when they exited the castle.  Some of the other guests had taken their leave, but there were still plenty of black cars parked in the driveway.  Jim’s driver since working at the law firm, Crystal, was slightly surprised when his boss approached the car with a blonde in his arms.  Jim didn’t allow the man the chance to say a word; he simply gave out a sharp order for Crystal to bring them straight away to the nearest hospital.  Roger passed out during the drive.  Jim and Crystal both sat in the hospital waiting area while Roger was tended to by nurses and a doctor.<br/>
Jim and Crystal had become friends over the last several years whilst Crystal had been Jim’s driver.  In the beginning, Crystal had been cold towards Jim because he had been raised to not think very highly of lawyers, but over time, Jim’s kindness and good-natured friendliness won Crystal over and they started bonding.  Crystal could tell that his boss and friend was very stressed and worried about the younger man they had brought to the hospital.  He also sensed that whatever happened at the party had to do with his boss’ employers.  While Crystal learned to like Jim, him loathed the other lawyers who worked at the firm, especially the senior partners.  Although he knew that it was Jim’s goal to become a senior partner, Crystal felt that Jim was too good for the bunch and that he ought to quit and start his own firm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proper Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim and Roger start over.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger woke up still in pain, but not as much as the previous night.  He wondered how he had wound up at a hospital, but then he saw his answer in the form of Jim Beach.  Jim was sound asleep in a chair next to his bed.  Roger felt strange about the situation, then he started worrying about Clare and Brian.  He knew that Brian would feed Clare breakfast and drive her to school on time, but both would be wondering what had happened to him and why had never come home.  Suddenly, anxiety over calling Brian overwhelmed Roger and he started wrestling with his covers so that he could find a phone.  At this moment, Jim woke up and got to his feet at seeing Roger looking like he was attempting to jump out of bed.<br/>  “Tell me what you need Roger,” Jim said.  “You are in no condition to be leaving this bed.”<br/>  “I have to call my house,” Roger said.  “My friend, Brian is watching my sister.  He has to know where I am and why I didn’t come home last night.  Also, I really need to check to make sure that Clare is all right.  She isn’t used to not having either our mom or myself there with her overnight.  I really have to check on her.”</p><p>“Well, actually, I sent my driver to your house to explain everything,” Jim said.  “I gave him your address from your license which was in your wallet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still need to call Brian,” Roger said.  “You sent a stranger to my house; Brian will be suspicious.”  Jim dialed the number and handed Roger the receiver.</p><p>“Roger, I am glad to hear from you mate,” Brian said, when he heard Roger on the other end.  “Some guy named Crystal showed up saying that you were injured at his boss’ party last night.  Clare and I were really worried about you.”</p><p>“Sorry Bri,” Roger said.  “This new job turned out to be a terrible decision.  I suppose Clare is at school; I am really sorry that I didn’t make it home.”</p><p>  “We managed all right.  I read to her until she fell asleep, and then I told her that you would be home later this afternoon,” Brian replied.</p><p>  “Thanks Brian.  I owe you a lot for looking after Clare,” Roger said.</p><p>  “I would pick you up myself, but that Crystal fellow said that his boss would want them to bring you home,” Brian said.</p><p>  “No worries Brian, I will see you later,” Roger said.  He handed the receiver back to Jim, who hung it up on the wall.</p><p>  “You’re no longer my employer; you don’t have to look after me,” Roger said to Jim.</p><p> “Roger, the doctor said that you were sexually assaulted and suffered a concussion.  I can’t in good conscience just ignore what happened to you because it was the fault of my bosses,” Jim said.  “I had known that they were shady, but I wanted so badly to gain favoritism and be welcomed into their fold that I was willing to look the other way for a long time.  However, last night, I was forced to see them for who they really are and I was disgusted by it.  I don’t need a manservant, but what if I hired you to be my assistant?”</p><p>“What would be the difference?” Roger asked.</p><p>  “For starters, no one would tell you what to wear, and secondly, no one would ever force to you down and rape you,” Jim answered, sternly.  “I promise you that not a single part of being my assistant would be degrading for you.  You will earn a good salary doing honest work, and you will only have to answer to me.”</p><p>   “I don’t know,” Roger said, “I think that I would still feel pretty uncomfortable working for a man who worked with the likes of those men, especially, Prenter.  He’s the one who attacked me.”</p><p>  “Then I’ll quit,” Jim said, resolutely.</p><p>  “But it sounded like that was your dream job,” Roger said.  </p><p>  “My dream job was to be a great lawyer at a reputable law firm, not to be a spineless Yes man who looks the other way when others are being hurt.  The senior partners were exploiting you for your fair looks; they thought that they could use you to get me to work harder for them.  They are nothing but a bunch of horny, greedy men who don’t actually care about anything or anyone save for themselves, which is why I shall no longer work for them.  I am definitely going to march into the office and tell them I am quitting,” Jim explained.</p><p>  “How will you be able to pay me to be your assistant if you quit your job?” Roger asked.  “And just exactly how am I going to be assisting you?”</p><p>  “I’ll do something bold and wild,” Jim said, “I will open my own law firm.  As my assistant, you can help me get organized, find an office space and set up interviews for people to help me run my firm.  Fortune does favor the bold, so what do you say Roger?”</p><p>  “You sound very confident, and I do need a new job,” Roger smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The New Firm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New beginnings; time passes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger was allowed to leave the hospital in the afternoon.  Jim and Crystal drove him back home.  Jim told Roger to take it easy and that he would be in touch with him soon with more updates.<br/>
Jim had Crystal drive him home so that he could shower, shave and put on a fresh suit.  He chose something other than his traditional grey attire.  This time, he decided to go with something that felt edgy: an all black suit with a metallic red tie.  While he was getting ready, Crystal took it upon himself to make the man a proper meal before he went out again.  Jim told Crystal his plans for the future as they ate.</p><p>“I will gladly continue being your driver,” Crystal said, approvingly,  “It’s about time you quit those tossers.”  </p><p>A little while later...

</p><p>  “Congratulations Miami darling,” said Freddie by way of greeting.  The younger man with dark hair and a vibrant choice of suits to match his stunning smile, flounced up to Jim.  He placed his hands sternly on his hips and said,  “There is a rumor going around that you are next in line for being promoted senior partner.”</p><p>  “Truthfully Freddie, between you and me, our talents are being wasted at this dump of a firm.  I’m honestly not sure why I ever wanted to fit in at this place when I know deep down that what I am searching for lies beyond these walls,” Jim replied.</p><p>  “Are you saying what I think you are saying?  If you are, then Miami darling, I’m starting to think I’ve misjudged you,” Freddie replied.</p><p>  “Start cleaning out your desk Freddie; I intend to give the senior partners a piece of my mind.  I’m going to open my own firm.  I could use passionate individuals such as yourself to help get it off the ground,” Jim said.</p><p>  “Oh darling, I thought you’d never ask,” Freddie replied.  He enthusiastically went to clear out his desk while Jim marched up to the meeting room where he knew he would find all the senior partners seated around a large table.</p><p> </p><p>3 months later…</p><p> </p><p>  Jim was the happiest that he had been in a long time.  With Freddie’s help, he hired two promising lawyers fresh from passing the bar exams to be partners in addition to secretaries and two more file clerks to help keep things running efficiently.<br/>
John Deacon, who also happened to now be engaged to Brian, Roger’s best friend, and Dominique Beyrand were compatible and self-starters.  They brought balance and youthfulness to Jim’s maturity and stricter energy.<br/>
Roger adapted to his new position as Jim’s personal assistant very well.  He befriended the other employees at the firm, and spent time getting to know Crystal on his weekends.  The only person he felt slightly guarded around was Jim Beach himself.  Roger knew that Jim was a man of integrity and would never intentionally harm him, but he also wasn’t ready to let his guard down around the older man.  Jim was able to pick up on Roger’s hesitance to have a relationship that went further than professionalism.  Even though it caused an ache in his heart, Jim respected Roger’s needs for boundaries.  It did, however, cheer him to see Roger quickly becoming friends with everyone else around the firm.  He was especially delighted when Crystal started treating Roger like a little brother and offering to hangout with the younger man to do odd maintenance projects around his house or to just grab a beer and listen to music.  Over time, Roger introduced his new friends to his sister, Clare, and his best friend, Brian.  Everyone meshed very agreeably; it wasn’t long before the entire group started feeling like a close knit family.</p><p>  5 years later...</p><p>    Roger Taylor was happy with every aspect of his life save for one.  His sister, Clare was<br/>
a freshman in college and moved away from home.  His best friend, Brian was a college professor and married to a nice, talented singer named Anita.  Roger had sold his parents’ house and found a smaller, cozier home that accommodated his needs.  He had formed close friendships with Crystal, Freddie, John, Dominique and the other employees at the law firm.<br/>
As for his boss, Jim Beach, Roger felt shy at times around the older man because of a growing attraction towards him.  The man had a confident and easygoing charm about him in the way that he spoke and composed himself.  Roger felt himself happy to be assisting Jim, ensuring that things went efficiently for him at work; he respected the older man.  In turn, Jim grew very fond of having Roger at his side.<br/>
Sometimes the two would find themselves staring at the other with warm regards and yearning for a deeper connection, but because of their awkward and intense first meeting, neither really knew the words to say to the other to initiate a conversation about their evolving, romantic feelings for each other.<br/>
It took a hostile encounter with Jim Beach’s former employers Ray Foster and Norman Sheffield to provoke Jim into letting out all of his true feelings for Roger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Showing Bravery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A none too pleasant reunion of sorts.  Jim and Roger both decide to be brave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In celebration of the five year anniversary of opening the firm and their much earned success at becoming reputable and always busy, Jim took everyone out for a company dinner at a lavish Chinese restaurant.  The evening was going very pleasantly, until two of the senior  partners at Jim’s and Freddie’s former firm were seated within eyesight of their party table.  It looked as though Foster and Sheffield were impressing a new client and their spouse with a fine, Chinese dinner.  Roger’s friends couldn’t help noticing that he unconsciously shrank a little in his seat and attempted to avoid looking in the direction of the newcomers to the restaurant throughout the rest of their meal.<br/>Around the time which it seemed convenient for the party to wind down and for the participants to be heading their separate ways, Roger gave hurried words of wishing everyone a good evening, before excusing himself to use the washroom.  Jim finished signing for the receipt, and after bidding quick farewells to the others who were set on heading towards the exit, he decided to check on Roger.<br/>Foster and Sheffield were good at keeping their attention divided between keeping tabs on what was happening at Jim Beach’s table and their own.  When they observed Roger going off to the restrooms on his own, they both politely excused themselves from their guests and followed after the younger blonde.<br/>Roger paled when the main door to the restroom opened and he saw Sheffield following on Foster’s heels.  He’d been quick at relieving himself and was in the process of washing and drying his hands.  He pointedly cast glances over his shoulder at the two intimidating men.  They were silently standing in wait for him to face them.<br/>“Hello again,” said Foster, flashing a hungry grin.  “It looks like Beach decided to keep you around all this time, and here we thought maybe he was interested.”<br/>“The moment we saw you, we thought that it is such a lovely coincidence that we happened to be at the same restaurant at the same time, and that it would be rude of us not to say hello at some point,” added Sheffield.  Roger kept his distance even though there wasn’t that much space to do so.  He tried to walk around the men, but they closed in on him and blocked the door.  Sheffield maneuvered his way around Roger to open the door to the first stall and Foster shoved Roger backwards towards the toilet seat.  The abrupt force of the shove caused Roger to lose his balance and fall backwards; he landed hard against the seat and only barely managed to keep from then falling on to the ground on his rear end.<br/>“You know, Paul Prenter told us that you were an exceptional fuck; we have plenty of time for a quickie.  Cooperate and this will be just as pleasurable for you as it will be for us,” Foster said.<br/>“Step away from Roger this instant!” Jim commanded, having walked in to hear Foster’s words.  He couldn’t see all of Roger because the younger man was huddled in the stall, but Jim could see his shoes and pant legs from under the stall.  Foster had already started unbuckling his belt, when he heard Jim’s furious shout.<br/>Foster and Sheffield recomposed themselves and turned around to face Jim.<br/>“Jim Beach; didn’t realize you were still here.  We saw the rest of your party leave…. We were just telling Roger how nice it was to see him doing well for himself,” Foster said.<br/>“Congratulations are in order for your firm’s success,” Sheffield said.  “It was a wise decision of you to keep this one on your payroll; every now and then it’s nice to have a little treat on the side to help get through the stress of the job.  Truthfully, we were all very envious when we first met Roger.  I don’t have to tell you how badly I wanted to keep him for myself.”</p>
<p>  “You both disgust me; talking filth about the man who I’ve come to respect and love most in the world.  Get out of my sight right now!” Jim roared.  The two men snickered and stalked past Jim.<br/>
Roger collected himself as best as he could and took slow steps out of the stall.  Jim and Roger looked at each other.  They were alone, and thankfully no one new entered the restroom.  Both men looked stricken by what had just transpired.  They stared at each other for a few seconds.<br/>

“You love me?” Roger questioned.  His heart was beating fast.<br/>

“I do,” Jim replied, softly.  “These feelings have been building up for some time, but I never quite knew when or how to bring it up with you.”<br/>

“For how long?” Roger asked.  He bit his bottom lip, nervous to hear the answer.<br/>

“I didn’t want to ruin our professional relationship or our friendship.  I feel that we’ve both worked hard to move past the night of our first meeting; I didn’t want to spoil things,” Jim said.  Roger ran his hand through his hair.  He looked serious for a moment, and then he flashed Jim a shy smile, the bright sort of smile that lit up his entire face and made him appear ten years younger.  It was precisely the kind of smile that made Jim’s heart flutter.<br/>

“I have felt the same way,” Roger acknowledged.  “I feel like an idiot.”  He hung his head down for a breath and then looked back up so that his blue eyes pierced Jim’s brown eyes.  “I’ve been worried about ruining things too because I feel like things have been close to perfect, and I love working with you, and being helpful to you.”  Jim stepped closer to Roger.  “I keep telling myself that I’m not good enough to be your lover, and sometimes I question if you just pity me because of how my life was when we first met.”  The older man closed the gap between them and placed his hands around Roger’s waist.  Roger found that he liked the feeling of Jim’s hands at the small of his back, and the closeness of their bodies.  There was something very solid and reassuring about the older man’s presence.  Roger rested his blonde head against Jim’s shoulder.  This was the moment he had secretly been yearning for, so he went still and shut his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the gravity of it all.  He had Jim Beach all to himself and the older man loved him.<br/>

“At some point I would like it if we moved in together,” Jim said.<br/>

“I’d like that very much too,” Roger said.  Jim brought his hands up to Roger’s head, allowing his fingers to slide through his soft hair.  Their lip met tenderly for their first kiss, then they each pressed tighter with passionate hunger, as though both found the reality of kissing the other to be unbelievable.  Neither wanted the moment to end, as they clung tighter in each other’s arms, but eventually they heard the door sing open and they broke away so as not to make the newcomer feel awkward about stumbling in on them.  Jim took Roger’s hand and they exited the bathroom, giving the new patron slight nods.  Jim took Roger home that night; the first night of their lives together as a couple.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Story concluded.  If any other authors want to rewrite this with their own creative adjustments, then please go ahead; I am not at all territorial to this piece of pure fiction.  I wrote it partly out of boredom, partly as a practice for writing and because I have been seeing more stories with the Roger Taylor/Jim Beach pairing and was struck with “inspiration” to write one of my own.  I do tend to be a sap for angsty Maylor, Froger and Roger “Crystal” Taylor/Roger Taylor pairings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>